Better Then Normal: Bori Love story
by BrainZombieFood
Summary: Tori and her 2 sisters and brother, go to Holly wood arts, All Tori is ever wanted to do was dance,  im not good at summary's so please read and REVIEW . Storys better then how it looks
1. Chapter 1

COLLIES FAMILY

Julie: Victoria Justice

Mother/Sandra Collies: Jessica Alba

Father/David Collies: Ryan Reynolds

Adopted Sister Kiki: Selena Gomez

Adopted Sister Ruby: Arianna Grande

Adopted Brother Andrew: Jensen Ackles

Adopted Sister Lola: Naya Rivera

Adopted Sister Roxy: Shakira

Adopted Sister Ray Ray: Ashley Argota

Adopted Brother Conner: Taylor Lautner (when he was a kid)

(Description: Sandra and David had a kid named Julie, but unfortunately Sandra couldn't have any more Children, but because The Collies are one of the Richest People they get all kinds of kids from all other the world. There all around the same age and now they're moving near holly wood so the kids can go to holly wood arts)

JOGIA FAMILY 

Riley Jogia: Avan Jogia

Mother/ Sophia: Cameron Diaz

Father/ Carl: John Stamos

Avan's sister Mia: Selena Gomez (when she was a kid, pretend they're not the same person)

(Description: They are rich from a successful family Business, but Riley doesn't want to take over the business and wants to be an actor, he loves he's mum and his dad keeps trying to live his life, he didn't really believe an life until he experienced love at first site with the new girl Julie Collies)

Victoria's POV

"I can't believe we are moving!" I yelled, then sighed in frustration

"Don't worry Tori, Holly wood's going to be fun, we can go stalk some celebrity's, like Johnny Depp" Tiffany said using my nickname

"I know i guess, it's just, I'm going to miss that house, and our friends and- Oh do you think we will see James Franco" I said making Tiffany and Kiki chuckle

"Maybe, but let's get some Beauty sleep, So we can look beautiful when were stalking them" Kiki chuckled, then yawned, we all put our planes chairs back and pillows and blankets out and went into deep slumber

Hi my name if you didn't guess already is Victoria, Tori for short, Well me and my two sisters and brother are on our way to Hollywood from Missouri, My mum and dad are super rich, one of the richest people in the country, well they wanted us to go to a school called Holly Wood arts, because apparently that will help more in us getting famous.

My sister Tiffany wants to be a Singer, the next big thing, Kiki wants to be a dancer, same as me, and my brother Matthew, Matt for short, wants to be an actor, I'm still going to miss my sister from another mister! Julie, she always been our childhood friend, and now I'm leaving her!

~Arrived At the New House~

"Wow" Kiki Said in Awe of how beautiful and massive the house is

"Damn" Tiffany shout whispered

"Esto es hermoso" I said loudly (**it means:** **This is Beautiful**)

"What she said" My brother said, with his mouth wide open

(The house is in my profile)

"Well what are we doing standing out here, LET'S GO!" I said, we all cheered, walking to the house, we have all our stuff already here because it came the day before we got on the plane. As soon as i open my Bedroom door i am amazed, it's so fantastic (look on profile) it's just so, so FLUFFY!

I felt something vibrate in my pocket, i reached in and grabbed my phone seeing mum on my caller ID

(Mum in **Bold**, Victoria in normal)

-HEY MUM!

-**Hey sweetie, how do you like the house**

-It's just, Wow mum, it's so hard to explain, and it's unexplainable, in a good way though

- **Ha-ha** **that's great news, well you guys better get ready for bed, eat dinner, brush your teeth shower, then sleep yada yada! Oh and sweetie pie, me and your father will be home tomorrow, also tell the other brats i said there mother and father say hi!**

-I will mum; i love you so, so so so so much!

-**Love you to honey- ADAM! PUT THAT BACK! I gotta go love you bye bye kiss kiss**

-ok by Lov- line went dead

"RUDE!" i whined

"Who's rude?" Matt asked walking to me, then seeing my room and whistled in appreciation

"Oh nothing, by the way mum and dad said hi" I said sadly, he gave me a knowing look before he could say anything i quickly said

"I'm Tired, i didn't get much sleep on the plane, i will see you in the morning" I said fake yawned and smiling

"This isn't other, goodnight Tori" He said grinning then kissed the top of my head, then walked away, i gave a quick sigh of relief and went to my room, shutting the door and falling face first on my bed, that so comfy it should be illegal, before i know it, I'm in deep sleep, i can't wait to see what tomorrow brings me


	2. NOT A CHAPTER AUTHOR NOTE

HEY SORRY TIFFANY, MATT AND Kiki are not adopted! I accidently forgot to delect that part

-BrainZombieFood


End file.
